


Hurricane

by Nexys



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:06:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12889515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexys/pseuds/Nexys
Summary: "D’istinto, Ignis si toccò gli occhi. Le palpebre spalancate di cui non aveva più sensibilità, circondate da bruciature dolevano. I suoi occhi stavano semplicemente guardando l’oscurità, ormai privati di ogni più piccola scintilla di luce. Gladio, non visto, stirò le labbra per rabbia e gli prese gentilmente i polsi per impedirgli di farsi del male..."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Che cosa è accaduto dopo che Noctis ha ottenuto il potere di Leviatano, pagandone la benedizione a caro prezzo?  
> Non è stato l'unico a pagar pegno, forse per presunzione, forse no.  
> Grazie a chi leggerà. La main couple è la Gladnis, con velati accenni Promptis qua e là.  
> Se non avete finito il gioco, vi consiglio di rimandare la lettura.
> 
> Vi consiglio di accompagnare la storia con Hurricane dei Thirty Seconds To Mars in sottofondo.

Quando l’oscurità si è fatta avanti per inghiottirlo, il pensiero di Ignis è subito corso a Gladio. 

Non al suo amato principe, ma a quell’uomo rude e abituato a combattere, difendere, conquistare.

_Proteggere._

Nel momento esatto in cui si è reso conto di essere stato privato della luce, l’unico suo rimpianto è stato quello di non poter più vedere quel viso marchiato dai segni del tempo e dalle cicatrici. Nemmeno trent’anni, e già tutto quel peso, quell’anzianità stancante a pesargli. 

Tutto ciò, agli occhi di Ignis Scientia, lo rendeva bellissimo. Rude nel suo essere un guerriero forgiato dal sangue, dalla forza bruta, Gladio aveva tutto ciò che il Consigliere reale aveva sempre desiderato.

Condannato all’oscurità, aveva voluto conservare i minuziosi ricordi che aveva del suo viso in modo da non dimenticarli mai più e portarli con sé nella tomba - nella misera speranza di averne una in cui riposare per l’eternità.

Niente e nessuno gli avrebbe mai portato via i dettagli del suo viso segnato, le cicatrici tracciate ad arte sul suo corpo da guerriero, di cui Ignis conosceva alla perfezione l’origine. Le aveva impresse nella mente per poterle riconoscere ed accarezzare anche privato della vista, e mai e poi mai aveva immaginato che quell’inutile premura gli sarebbe servita, un giorno per nulla lontano.

Indossando l’anello per difendere il suo Principe, aveva dovuto pagare un prezzo troppo alto. Sfidare il Cancelliere Imperiale - dagli oscuri segreti e da un passato cruento - con l’arroganza di poter vincere lo aveva portato a giacere inerte su un pavimento di pietrisco duro e freddo, umido, abbandonato come un cane randagio alla mercé di chi aveva vinto e si era preparato a dilaniare la vita dell’ultimo Lucis Caelum con unghie e denti.

Solo in quel momento, quando tutto gli era sembrato perduto, perso nella veglia prossima ad un viaggio di sola andata in chissà quale poco glorioso aldilà, aveva sentito il proprio corpo venir raccolto da due braccia conosciute.

Chissà dov’era stato tutto quel tempo, se era ferito, se era davvero lui.

Ma quello era Gladio davvero, ne aveva sentito la voce arrochita dallo sconforto, dal senso di sconfitta, da quella che alle orecchie di Ignis era parsa pura e semplice paura.

_Paura di che cosa?_

Questo lo avrebbe scoperto con calma più tardi, una volta ripresosi dalle tenebre in cui era scivolato per la troppa stanchezza e male di vivere.

 

Il letto in cui era certo di essersi svegliato non gli era parso comodo e adatto ad un corpo ferito, nella fattispecie, il suo. Quando anche l’ultimo briciolo di torpore era svanito, Ignis era tornato in sé, e la prima sensazione era stata quella di avere un gusto stucchevole in bocca, riarsa dopo chissà quanti giorni di permanenza a riposo forzata. Si sentì pesante sin dal primo tentativo di muovermi, non senza gemere a bassa voce per la frustrazione, neanche fosse stato trattenuto con la forza sotto le coperte. Aveva incontrato la resistenza di una mano sul petto, che l’aveva invitato a rimanere coricato, prima di essere accompagnata da una voce familiare e roca.

“Rimani sdraiato, Iggy. Bentornato tra noi”, _da me_ , mormorò Gladio, che da seduto qual era stato fino a qualche istante prima, si era alzato in piedi per fermare l’uomo e sistemargli un cuscino comodo dietro la schiena. Solo in quel momento, Ignis si rese conto di quanto fosse accaduto, e la sua mente fu travolta da una miriade di consapevolezze, una più dolorosa dell’altra.

Noctis, la Sciamana, Ardyn ed il suo esercito di demoni, l’avanzata dell’Impero… e poi ancora l’anello, l’ultima lotta prima del nulla.

L’assoluta mancanza di luce.

D’istinto, Ignis si toccò gli occhi. Le palpebre spalancate di cui non aveva più sensibilità, circondate da bruciature dolevano. I suoi occhi stavano semplicemente guardando l’oscurità, ormai privati di ogni più piccola scintilla di luce. Gladio, non visto, stirò le labbra per rabbia e gli prese gentilmente i polsi per impedirgli di farsi del male.

“Noctis.”, sussurrò, e non fu una domanda. “Era accanto a me, il Cancelliere ha…”, ma fu interrotto da due dita gentili posate sulle sue labbra, che si arricciarono in una smorfia addolorata.

“Noct sta bene, è ancora incosciente, nell’altra stanza. I medici dicono che il suo corpo e la sua mente avranno bisogno di qualche giorno per superare lo shock. Ma sta bene, è sano e salvo.”, mormorò Gladio, sedendosi poi accanto a lui, lasciando che le mani di Ignis lo cercassero in mezzo al buio. Le dita affusolate si strinsero intorno ad un suo braccio, tremanti.

“La Sciamana è morta, ma ha reso a Noct il suo anello. L’Impero non ha potuto impedirglielo. Il destino di tutti noi è destinato a compiersi.”, aggiunse, tirando un sospiro. Non c’era la benché minima traccia di esultanza o soddisfazione nelle sue parole. Non c’era nulla per cui trionfare. “… e Prompto è seduto accanto a Noctis a vegliare il suo riposo.”.

Se non altro, i suoi compagni stavano bene, e per Ignis fu un ottimo punto di partenza. Lasciò andare il braccio di Gladio solo per esaminare il suo viso, disegnandone i dettagli con i pollici, sfiorando le sue cicatrici, la barba ispida e incolta, l’espressione addolorata. “Io sto bene, non devi preoccuparti per me. Sono ancora tutto intero.”, sussurrò l’uomo, chinando il viso su una sua mano per far aderire la propria guancia alle sue dita. Ignis vi lasciò volentieri delle carezze, in cuor proprio felice di sapere che almeno lui fosse sano e salvo. 

“Mi devo fidare di quello che dici.”, sussurrò, lasciando sottintendere l’impossibilità di verificare effettivamente se Gladio stesse dicendo la verità o meno, ma un bacio sulla fronte fu abbastanza da suggellare la sincerità di quel prezioso momento. Chi più chi meno, ma erano ancora tutti vivi, e con un fardello ardente da portare, una verità scomoda da confessare al loro principe, e una lunga strada da percorrere per fermare quel folle del Cancelliere Imperiale.

 

Le mani di Gladio gli parvero più ruvide di quanto le ricordasse, e se ne rese conto soltanto nel momento in cui fu costretto a farsi aiutare da lui ad alzarsi dal letto ed a cambiarsi. Nonostante le carezze che l’uomo si era permesso di lasciargli addosso anche in quel momento, nei loro gesti non c’era ombra di malizia. Gladio aveva avuto sin da subito l’impressione di quanto Ignis fosse dimagrito in quei giorni, benché nutrito per endovena, forse per il trauma, o per lo stress. Il suo corpo snello e tonico gli era parso magro e debilitato, ma non per questo meno attraente. Di fronte al fuoco di un camino che aveva allestito e messo in funzione per lui, Ignis si era lasciato svestire come un bambino, e sempre come tale aveva permesso a Gladio di rivestirlo, fidandosi della delicatezza delle sue dita. Erano passati diversi giorni da quella infausta disgrazia, e ricevere carezze e piccoli baci dall’uomo era stato come ottenere una benedizione come premio di riconoscimento. Le sue labbra avevano tracciato morbide scie sul suo collo, sulle spalle, sul petto, prima di coprire tutto con morbida stoffa pregiata. 

Quale pallida ironia per il Consigliere, abituato a compiere gli stessi gesti nei confronti del loro Principe, trovarsi a farsi servire al buio, limitato da lì in poi in ogni azione.

Una volta finito, Ignis tracciò con le dita l’operato di Gladio, i bottoni ben chiusi della camicia, la cintura dei pantaloni non troppo stretta, ed il guerriero era rimasto ad osservarlo con attenzione, teso come una corda di violino nell’attendere un giudizio.

La mano di Ignis si era mossa nell’oscurità per trovare il suo viso e avvicinarsi abbastanza da cercare un bacio, labbra contro labbra, il primo da quando l’idillio simulato del loro viaggio aveva avuto fine. E Gladio, in quel momento, aveva ringraziato Sovrani e Dei per non avergli portato via Ignis, di cui si dedicò a baciare le labbra fino a che fu ora di andare, uscire da quella stanza per simulare di aver superato il trauma e ricominciare per il bene del loro Re.

Il quale, per un altro giorno ancora, non volle aprire gli occhi e tornare alla cruda realtà.

 

Quelle stesse mani di guerriero furono le medesime che al calar della sera compirono lo stesso prezioso rituale al contrario. Sempre di fronte al calore del fuoco, Gladio si dedicò anima e corpo al suo novello protetto, svestendo il suo corpo stanco in favore del riposo notturno. La camicia scura che aveva scelto per lui si aprì sotto alle sue dita e scivolò sul pavimento producendo un suono ovattato che al Consigliere non sfuggì, benché avesse deciso di rimanere immobile e abbandonarsi alle sue cure. 

“Dopo la raccolgo, promesso”, sussurrò l’uomo, posando entrambe le mani sul suo petto liscio e glabro, focalizzando lo sguardo sui suoi occhi non più coperti dalle lenti che aveva deciso di indossare per tutto il resto della giornata, come se fossero serviti a coprire la sua vergogna. Apparentemente, Ignis lo stava guardando, ma la cruda realtà dei fatti era che non stesse osservando nient’altro che le tenebre nelle quali era stato relegato per l’eternità. I suoi magnifici occhi erano stati bruciati fino in fondo al nervo ottico, le ferite sarebbero guarite, ma lui non avrebbe mai più potuto vedere nulla. E più Gladio ci pensava, più sentiva crescere l’odio nel suo cuor di leone, per non averlo salvato, per non essere stato lì, quando lui aveva avuto bisogno di aiuto.

“A cosa pensi?”, domandò subito Ignis, a bassa voce, cercando i suoi polsi con le mani, trovandoli distesi lungo i fianchi. “C’è qualcosa che non va in me?”, aggiunse, nel timore di avere addosso qualcosa di potenzialmente preoccupante, a giudicare dalla reazione dell’uomo, che se n’era rimasto fermo a guardarlo.

“Non c’è niente che non va in te.”, rispose, incontrando volentieri le sue mani per guidarle contro di sé, sulle proprie spalle, per poterlo abbracciare. Gladiolus Amicitia non era mai stato un uomo sentimentale abituato alle smancerie, ma più che mai sapeva di quanto Ignis avesse bisogno di un contatto umano.

E forse Gladio ancor più di lui.

Le carezze che Ignis aveva richiesto in un sussurro furono un piacere da donare. Lo aveva svestito con cura ed aiutato a sdraiarsi sul letto, con il desiderio di condividerlo e dormirgli accanto per proteggerlo almeno dagli incubi. Quando Gladio si era avvicinato per baciargli le labbra schiuse, Ignis aveva sussurrato - no, implorato - all’uomo di aiutarlo a spegnere il cervello e bruciare ciò che il Cancelliere non era riuscito a raggiungere con la sua potenza oscura. I suoi occhi vuoti e sbiaditi avevano implorato con così tanta intensità, che Gladio non era riuscito ad opporsi a quella richiesta, che forse, in fondo, avrebbe fatto bene ad entrambi. Nonostante Ignis fosse ancora debilitato, il guerriero si ripromise di trattarlo come fosse stato quanto di più prezioso avesse mai ricevuto dalla vita.

E questo, in realtà, già lo era.

Caldi sospiri erano sfuggiti dalle labbra del Consigliere, non appena il suo uomo aveva iniziato a viziare con caldi baci la sua pelle nuda. Vi si era abbandonato senza opporre resistenza, e per questo Gladio lo aveva preso tra le braccia, tra le dita, con il desiderio ardente di annebbiargli la mente per almeno qualche ora. 

Nudo sotto ai suoi occhi ed al suo corpo, così giaceva Ignis dopo qualche minuto, con la schiena inarcata dal piacere, il capo sollevato verso un cielo irraggiungibile a maledire il destino, e le mani immerse nella chioma scura dell’uomo che aveva affondato il viso nel suo ventre caldo. Ignis muoveva piano i fianchi contro quella bocca ampia ed accogliente, lasciandosi divorare dalla passione che il suo uomo trasmetteva ad ogni carezza di lingua. Si sentiva inghiottire e torturare, e quanto fosse difficile trattenere ansimi e gemiti, solo le stelle avrebbero mai potuto saperlo.

Le mani di Gladio posate su quelle cosce impudiche, aperte per il piacere di entrambi, facevano impazzire Ignis ad ogni respiro. Lo forzavano a lasciarsi toccare, esplorare, preparare, esattamente come lui aveva chiesto, e per questo si maledì, non potendo leggere sul suo viso alcun segno, alcuna espressione.

Il gemito di frustrazione che emise quando il nerboruto compagno lo lasciò insoddisfatto, fu divorato dallo stesso con un bacio famelico, sufficiente a distrarlo dalla seconda parte della preparazione. Gladio non aveva nessuna fretta, nonostante l’impellenza che cresceva nel suo, di basso ventre, e per questo si era preso tutto il tempo necessario per preparare Ignis allo step successivo, benché non fosse la prima volta.

Il suo desiderio era quello di rendere a Ignis l’esperienza piacevole a sufficienza da non fargli rimpiangere la vista perduta, e proprio per questo si dedicò ad accarezzare il suo corpo tenendolo tra le braccia, esplorando con le dita e con le labbra ogni suo più recondito centimetro di pelle. Le ossa sporgenti del bacino, l’ombelico sensibile, i fianchi già segnati da qualche morso, l’inguine sottile, l’erezione insoddisfatta, e ancora le natiche, l’incavo scolpito a dividerle, e l’entrata preziosa da torturare fino a lasciarsi accogliere. 

Ignis Scientia sentì l’intelletto lasciar posto all’istinto, fino al punto di chiederne ancora, di chiedere di più e pretenderlo con le mani affondate nelle lenzuola. Al ché, Gladio non si lasciò pregare, e si fuse semplicemente con lui, con una spinta lenta e fluida che lo fece ansimare di meraviglia. Ignis era deliziosamente pronto, vittima di quel desiderio, non solo più dettato dal bisogno di evasione. 

Premette il suo corpo contro il materasso, affondando una mano tra i suoi capelli ormai disordinati per dargli l’impressione di volerlo domare, e Ignis in tutta risposta mosse il bacino contro il suo per accoglierlo più a fondo, con le gambe ben divaricate e l’erezione premuta contro un cuscino sotto alla propria pancia. Sorreggendosi sulle ginocchia, Gladio si mosse dentro di lui seccamente, accarezzandogli la schiena inarcata e le natiche, i fianchi caldi e tesi, per accompagnare il movimento di entrambi, e correre insieme verso il piacere.

Fu solo più un susseguirsi di ansimi, gemiti, nomi sussurrati, spinte mirate e carezze ardenti, a condurli al dunque, insieme, fino ad abbandonarsi al calore delle lenzuola e dei loro corpi, stretti in un abbraccio. 

E il primo a cedere alla stanchezza fu Ignis, che protetto da quelle braccia riuscì ad immaginarsi perfettamente il sorriso di Gladio dopo il loro rapporto, stanco e più che mai perfetto.

 

Come un assaggio di quiete dopo una lunga tempesta.

E l’indomani non sarebbe stato poi così difficile da affrontare.

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Continua..._

 

 

 


	2. 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Sei inquietante. Non guardare troppo ciò che io non posso vedere.”, sussurrò, facendo riferimento al suo sguardo perso nel buio.  
> Ignis sorrise amaro e fece spallucce. “Scusami. Stavo solo pensando.”  
> “Tu pensi troppo, quante volte dovrò ancora ripetertelo?”.  
> “Ogni volta in cui sarà necessario, temo.”

 

La pelle di Gladio aveva un odore misto tra il muschiato ed il selvatico. Questo pensò Ignis, una volta sicuro di essere sveglio. Consapevolezza difficile, dato che non riusciva più a distinguere la luce dal buio, il giorno dalla notte.

Pensiero infausto con cui iniziare una nuova giornata.

Premuto tra i cuscini dal corpo del compagno, comodamente sdraiato su di lui e profondamente addormentato, il Consigliere reale si ritrovò ad accarezzargli i lunghi capelli ed a scompigliarli teneramente, un gesto naturale come fosse stato l’atto di respirare.

E a proposito di respiro, quello di Gladio gli vibrava delicatamente in un orecchio, in un gentil russare che non gli provocava fastidio. Chissà quanto doveva sentirsi stanco il suo uomo, Ignis proprio non riusciva a quantificarlo, da arrivare al punto di giacere disarmato tra le sue braccia nel disperato tentativo di riprendere le forze. Sorrise mesto pensando al fatto che ormai, più di tutti Gladio fosse quello costretto a sorreggere sulle spalle il peso di tutti e tre. Un Re senza trono, un adolescente problematico ed un Consigliere cieco.

Ciononostante, Gladiolus Amicitia pareva dormir di un sonno tranquillo, come da tanto tempo non accadeva, e anche se Ignis non lo poteva vedere, era certo di poterlo appurare anche solo dalla morbidezza delle sue membra contro le proprie. Toniche ma rilassate.

Si mise ad accarezzargli dolcemente la schiena in punta di dita, percorrendo ciascuna cicatrice, le incisioni del suo tatuaggio, desiderando di poterle vedere anche solo per l’ultima volta.

Quale infausto ed infantile pensiero ad accompagnare cotanta intimità.

Tirò un sospiro e scosse la testa impercettibilmente, non rendendosi affatto conto del fatto che Gladio stesse lentamente tornando da lui, concedendosi un risveglio lento. Emise un piccolo mormorio che all’orecchio del Consigliere suonò come pigro - e ne sorrise - guadagnandosi una carezza tra i capelli. La sensazione di sentirsi avvolto dalle braccia calde di Ignis, sotto le coperte, a Gladio piacque fin troppo. Gli parve persino surreale, tanto era piacevole la sua stretta, il calore della sua pelle contro la propria, il respiro lento e misurato del compagno già sveglio.

“Ah… buongiorno.”, sussurrò con la voce arrochita dal sonno, stropicciandosi il viso con una mano, emettendo un borbottio ed un sospiro con il viso subito premuto contro il petto glabro del compagno sotto di sé. 

“Buongiorno a te.”, fu la risposta pronta ma tranquilla che ricevette, e solo in quel momento notò il volto di Ignis proiettato verso un soffitto che non era in grado di vedere davvero. Nei suoi occhi pareva essere scesa una coltre di nebbia eterna che li aveva resi opachi, ma non per questo meno brillanti. In cuor proprio, Gladio ne amava il colore, la forma, l’espressione fiera anche se ferita. Si sollevò leggermente solo per potersi sporgere a dargli un caloroso bacio sulle labbra, prima di cospargergli il viso di piccole carezze di labbra, gesto che fece ridere a bassa voce il Consigliere.

“Mi fai il solletico…”, ammise, raggiungendo con incertezza il suo viso tramite tocco di mano. Strofinò i polpastrelli sulla sua barba e trovò le labbra: solo in quel momento si accorse che anche Gladio, molto probabilmente, stesse sorridendo.

Nessuno sarebbe venuto a svegliarli ed a disturbare il loro sonno, il meritato riposo. Benché in allarme, in perenne stato di allerta, avevano tutto il tempo di ricavarsi un po’ fasulla normalità. 

Ignis si districò da quei pensieri frettolosi solo nel momento in cui Gladio gli baciò il palmo della mano, per poi tirarsi lentamente su. E non appena tentò di fare altrettanto per mettersi seduto, solo in quel momento poté sentire i postumi della nottata trascorsa da amanti qual erano.

Se solo il Consigliere avesse potuto vedere il sorriso malizioso del compagno, probabilmente lo status di allarme non sarebbe stato solo relativo alla situazione in corso.

Eppure, in tutta calma, lo scudo del Re si premurò di aiutarlo ad alzarsi, lasciando cadere in terra le coperte, scoprendo il corpo nudo dell’amante di fronte alla tenue luce del giorno, filtrata dalla finestra. Nessun camino allestito a scaldare entrambi questa volta, e quando Ignis parve tremare appena per l’assenza delle coperte - e di Gladio - quest’ultimo comprese di poterlo convincere facilmente a fare un bagno insieme, per lavare via i resti del loro amore celato, e la stanchezza del giorno passato.

 

Immersi nell’acqua calda, Ignis di fronte a Gladio, a dargli le spalle, il Consigliere si ritrovò ad apprezzare il silenzio colmo di parole mai dette che aleggiava tra di loro. Non avevano mai avuto bisogno di grandi discorsi, di mettere veramente in chiaro i loro desideri, i loro bisogno, e men che meno la reciproca presenza dell’uno nella vita dell’altro e viceversa.

Si conoscevano ormai da anni, e nonostante la freddezza iniziale con cui era nato il loro rapporto, le difficoltà avevano cementato un legame che andava senz’altro oltre qualsiasi relazione sentimentale. Non era solo amore, e nemmeno solo bisogno fisico. In un mondo tormentato da una distruzione imminente, a proteggere un Re senza trono per poterlo condurre verso la retta via, non c’era spazio per convenevoli. Non c’era spazio per l’umanità di due semplici uomini.

Eppure, nel loro mondo ristretto e privato, non c’erano Consigliere e Scudo, ma Ignis e Gladio.

A tenersi per mano sul bordo di un precipizio oscuro, nella speranza oltremodo disperata di non soccombervi al di sotto.

“La smetti?”, la voce roca di Gladio lo distolse dalla sua contorta catena di pensieri. Due mani umide presero a massaggiargli le spalle nel tentativo di insaponarle, passando poi ai capelli. “Sei inquietante. Non guardare troppo ciò che io non posso vedere.”, sussurrò, facendo riferimento al suo sguardo perso nel buio.

Ignis sorrise amaro e fece spallucce. “Scusami. Stavo solo pensando.”

“Tu pensi troppo, quante volte dovrò ancora ripetertelo?”.

“Ogni volta in cui sarà necessario, temo.”, rispose in un sospiro, lasciandosi curare dalle sue mani, finendo poi da solo di sciacquarsi. 

 

 

Vestire Ignis sarebbe ben presto diventata una piacevole consuetudine. Prepararlo con minuzia alla giornata, seguire la direzione del suo sguardo - la triste bellezza dei suoi occhi persi nel nulla - tutto piaceva allo Scudo del Re. Al di là di ogni sentimento, avrebbe preso volentieri il ruolo di bastone della sua vecchiaia.

Nella speranza amara e dolorosa di arrivarci insieme.

“Oggi indossi una camicia blu notte con bottoni in avorio. La cintura è in pelle marrone, e i pantaloni sono grigio… ah, grigio qualcosa. Scuro però.”.

“Carbone?”

“No. Non lo so, ma è un bel colore. Ah! Carbonio forse. Mocassini neri?”, chiese, prima di inginocchiarsi per aiutarlo a calzare le scarpe che aveva scelto per lui. 

“Vanno bene. Non sei male ad accostare i colori. Sempre che tu non mi stia vestendo di adorabili colori pastello, in modo da rendermi meno credibile agli occhi della gente.”

“Per quanto l’idea mi sembri allettante, non sono così stronzo da poterlo fare, dai.”

“Ti concedo il beneficio del dubbio, Gladio.”

“… Iggy.”

Ignis rise piano, facendo spallucce. “Sto solo scherzando.”

E a quel punto, Gladio gli porse il bastone che si era procurato per la sua cecità. I medici avevano sostenuto sin da subito che forse, con il tempo, Ignis avrebbe potuto almeno riottenere la possibilità di vedere delle ombre, ma più osservava la sua cicatrice, più sentiva la speranza in cuor proprio morire.

“Non pensavo che nascondessi una buona dose di simpatia, sotto a tutta la tua professionalità.”

“Sono un uomo dalle mille risorse, ti ricordo.”

“Ignis Stupeo Modestum Scientia.”, ed il tono in cui Gladio lo disse fu falsamente solenne.

Al ché, il Consigliere schiuse le labbra per la sorpresa, tacque preoccupando il compagno.

“… che ho detto? Iggy?”

“Conosci il mio secondo nome.”

“Beh… sì. Da anni, anche se nessuno ti ha più chiamato così. Modestum, poi…”.

“Gladio.”, e si prese una sonora bastonata su un ginocchio, data letteralmente alla cieca, che fece ridere l’uomo. “Sei un idiota.”

“Ahhh, come mi è mancato sentirtelo dire.”

Forse la giornata che stava iniziando, avrebbe anche potuto avere un senso.

 

 

*****

 

“Sua Maestà è stabile, al momento.”

Erano bastate poche parole a mutare il tono della colazione effettuata al tavolo del bizzarro hotel in cui stavano soggiornando. Ignis non aveva la più pallida idea di quali fossero le mani di coloro che si stavano occupando di tutti loro, Noctis in primis, ma apparentemente non aveva bisogno di allarmarsi ulteriormente. La verità era che nessuno dei tre seduti al tavolo fosse abbastanza dell’umore di mandar giù qualcosa, nemmeno Prompto, che da quando aveva preso a vegliare il riposo obbligato del suo Re, pareva aver perso ogni voglia di proferire parola.

“Prompto?”

“Mh?”

“Perchè sei così silenzioso?”

“Perchè non ho niente da dire.”

Ignis corrugò la fronte, perché quello scambio di parole non gli era piaciuto per niente. Il ragazzo pareva arrabbiato, o forse solo preoccupato. Forse entrambe le cose. Forse nessuna.

Che strazio, non poter accertarsi dell’effettiva realtà. Improvvisamente il resto di ciò che aveva nel piatto, perse importanza.

Gladio, a quel punto, si accostò al suo orecchio. “E’ solo molto preoccupato perché non sa come fare per risvegliare Noct. Si sente più inutile del solito.”, sussurrò, anche se nel frattempo, il giovane si era congedato per tornare a sedersi nella stanza ad osservare il volto dormiente del suo protetto.

 

 

Lentamente, tutto ciò che avevano consolidato con il tempo, pareva starsi sgretolando come sabbia, o forse cenere, di cui metaforicamente Ignis ne sentiva ancora l’odore. Nessuno sapeva cosa fosse realmente accaduto ad Altissia, e nemmeno Gladio immaginava il dolore che entrambi dovevano aver provato, lui ed il suo Principe - no, ormai Re.

Lo shock era stato tale da aver completamente mandato all’aria l’atmosfera felice con cui avevano lasciato Insomnia per l’ultima volta. Ignis riusciva a ricordare perfettamente l’ultimo addio di Re Regis sugli scalini del palazzo, prima di partire alla volta di Altissia, finendo con il condurre un’infinita avventura piena di peripezie forse anche divertenti, prima di scivolare nella tragedia. Che cosa sarebbe rimasto a tutti loro, una volta che Noctis si fosse svegliato? Come avrebbe reagito alla morte di Lunafreya? Alla sua cecità? All’anello?

Ma soprattutto, i suoi Antenati gli avrebbero chiesto un prezzo da pagare?

Ignis rabbrividì e strinse i pugni, finendo con l’alzarsi dal tavolo e recuperare il proprio bastone.

Una morsa nel petto, sudori freddi sulla pelle, il cuore stretto dentro la gola.

Come morire dentro, in silenzio.

“Dove vai?”

“Ho bisogno di restare un po’ da solo.”

 

A quel tono, Gladio, non seppe ribattere.

Ignis Scientia non aveva mai saputo che cosa fossero gli attacchi di panico fino a quel momento.

 

 

 

_Continua…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NdA: il nome canonico completo di Ignis, è Ignis Stupeo Scientia, anche se per sconosciuti motivi è caduto in disuso.


	3. 03

Gladio non era mai stato un uomo paziente e disposto ad aspettare. Dall’inezia alla più importante questione in sospeso al mondo, lui, da individuo risoluto qual era sempre stato, non era in grado di pazientare. 

Il ticchettio nervoso dell’orologio appeso alla parete del salone di quell’anonimo albergo in cui erano stati rinchiusi, relegati, o trattenuti che dir si voglia, stava iniziando a fargli desiderare di falciarlo senza “se” e senza “ma”.

Ignis si era dileguato come un’ombra, ed il non averlo sott’occhio lo rendeva nervoso. La sua espressione era stata quanto di più strano Gladio avesse mai visto sul suo viso impassibile. Il Consigliere reale non era mai stato solito farsi prendere dal panico, da eventuali ansie o timori. Eppure, dal momento in cui aveva riaperto - inutilmente - gli occhi dopo l’infausta tragedia, qualcosa dentro di lui doveva essersi inesorabilmente spezzato. 

Certo, nella sua mente di guerriero era plausibile che persino Ignis fosse crollato di fronte alla perdita del suo senso prediletto, ma nonostante questo, non era da lui reagire in quel modo. 

La verità era che Gladiolus Amicitia non aveva mai pensato alla possibilità che persino Ignis Scientia potesse crollare. E tra tutte le certezze abbandonate sul campo ad Altissia, tra le rovine di ciò che doveva essere stata una ridente città perfetta per celebrare un matrimonio, Gladio sentiva di aver perso tutte quelle relative al gruppo che - in passato ormai - erano stati.

Che cosa era rimasto in pugno allo Scudo del Re? Una manica di sconfitti, privati ancor più di tutto, della dignità di essere eroi: un Re senza trono, senza consorte e senza più nulla di concreto per cui lottare; un adolescente turbato da chissà quali pensieri indecifrabili; un consigliere reale privato del suo diritto di essere la mente del gruppo, oltre che della vista.

Ma a lui, invece, che cosa era rimasto? Che cosa aveva perso?

Uno schianto riecheggiò per i corridoi dell’albergo, quello di un pugno sbattuto contro il tavolo che il guerriero aveva di fronte a sé.

 

_Tutto e niente._

 

*****

 

Se avesse potuto, Ignis, rannicchiato contro una non ben definita parete di chissà quale gelido cortile, si sarebbe strappato via costole e sterno per permettere ai polmoni di gonfiarsi e respirare. Non c’era nulla a comprimergli il petto, ma in quel preciso istante aveva tutta l’impressione di star morendo soffocato.

Ma da che cosa?

Dal senso di colpa. Dal senso di inutilità. Dal senso di sconfitta.

Dal _dolore_.

Era fuggito come un codardo persino dallo sguardo mite del suo compagno, pur di non farsi vedere in quelle condizioni. E nemmeno aveva idea di dove fosse andato a cacciarsi. Aveva sbattuto il bastone contro tutto ciò che aveva incontrato fino a quel momento, ed aveva finito con l’accasciarsi contro un freddo pilastro di pietra all’aperto, sconfitto dallo shock.

Non aveva mai provato sulla sua pelle cosa fossero paura e ansia, ma in quel momento si era ritrovato solo e prigioniero dell’oscurità, con un macigno nel petto che minacciava di farlo morire lentamente e dolorosamente.

Nelle sue orecchie risuonava chiaramente la risata del Cancelliere, a prendersi gioco della sua debolezza.

Impresso nella mente aveva il viso di Noctis incosciente, in balìa dei suoi aguzzini. In un recondito antro dei suoi pensieri, giaceva l’idea che solo grazie agli Dei il suo Principe si fosse salvato da chissà quale orribile fine.

_Di certo non grazie a lui._

Il suo ultimo ricordo era frenetico. Aveva visto Noctis sparire, il suo mondo a colori venire ricoperto da macchie nere fino a che non gli era rimasto altro che il buio.

Un buio soffocante. 

Per anni si era vantato di portare gli occhiali per migliorare - e non correggere - la vista. Quella doveva per forza essere la punizione adeguata alla sua superbia. Ma il suo mondo variopinto gli era sempre parso migliore se messo a fuoco al limite della nitidezza.

 

L’Impero si era portato via anche questo.

La pace, un porto sicuro in cui tornare, amici, parenti, una storia.

La vista.

L’unità del suo gruppo.

La dignità del suo Re.

La desolazione del suo animo devastato recava l’espressione sardonica di Ardyn, Ardyn Izunia, così aveva sentito. Marchiato a fuoco nei suoi ricordi, il suo volto dannato spiccava come un fulmine a ciel sereno. Chissà quanti ricordi doveva aver sovrascritto ormai, con la sua infausta e disgustosa presenza. 

 

La morsa nel petto si fece più stretta, più soffocante ancora, e Ignis gemette roco per la mancanza d’aria. Si strinse la gola con una mano, graffiandosela erroneamente per la forza eccessiva. Nemmeno sentì il dolore del proprio gesto, troppo preso a maledire l’oscurità che gli impediva di capire dove fosse, di vedere ancora il volto delle persone che amava. Forse in quel momento qualcuno di silenzioso stava ridendo delle sue condizioni.

Magari, di fronte a lui, il Cancelliere se la stava ridendo di gusto, nel vedere il seguito del novello Sovrano cadere in rovina.

Forse anche Gladio, che tra tutti, sicuramente era quello meno paziente nell’avere al suo fianco un soldato inutile. 

Nelle sue orecchie, la risata di Gladio era tetra come fosse stata distorta da un incubo.

 

Tra tutti i pensieri, quello fu il più doloroso da accettare.

 

*****

 

No, no e ancora no.

Gli Amicitia in generale non erano mai stati pazienti. Suo padre meno che mai, e ancor meno il primogenito che, in quel momento, stava correndo per i corridoi in cerca di Ignis.

Com’era possibile che un cieco potesse fare così tanta strada in così poco tempo? 

Il pensiero era infelice, ma d’altronde era pur sempre Ignis l’uomo in questione, e cieco o meno, sarebbe sempre stato impossibile da fermare. 

Almeno così sperava, anche se le speranze avevano iniziato a perire una dietro l’altra.

Tutti i corridoi parevano uguali, vuoti. Il personale scarso, scostante, come se i quattro ospiti fossero fardelli da assistere. Gli inservienti parevano trattarli con la freddezza di chi non sa come trattare un individuo che ha perso qualcuno di importante, nel bel mezzo di una cerimonia funebre.

Eppure, escludendo Lunafreya Nox Fleuret, a loro non era morto nessun altro.

Solo i loro animi impervi.

 

Scosso dai propri stessi pensieri, infastidito dalla collera che mordeva con costanza la bocca del suo stomaco, Gladio si fermò sul portone in ebano che dava sul cortile. Al di fuori poteva vedere della neve, dal colore cinereo, che doveva essere caduta durante la notte. Non ci aveva fatto caso fino a quel momento, e subito se ne scordò nel momento in cui sentì un ansimo strozzato.

E fu allora che vide il suo compagno rannicchiato contro una colonna ghiacciata, sotto al portico di legno che recintava il cortile.

Recava l’espressione di un uomo indebolito, ferito, distrutto. 

Solo in quel momento realizzò che, in fin dei conti, Ignis fosse umano davvero. Più di tutti. 

Il più sconfitto, colui che aveva perso più di tutti quanti loro messi insieme.

Noctis aveva perso la consorte, ma aveva ancora salva la vita ed una possibilità di riscattare il suo trono con unghie e denti. 

Ma lui?

_Freddo, paura, dolore, tenebre._

Non necessariamente in quest’ordine.

Lo vide mimare l’atto di soffocarsi, e accorse. Ignis lo sentì, ed il pensiero che aveva formulato solo qualche istante prima parve prendere forma. 

Gladio si gettò in ginocchio accanto a lui, con le gambe sulla neve gelata e le mani attorno ai suoi polsi per impedirgli di ferirsi. 

“Iggy, no, sono qui. Respira.”, mormorò, con tono grave.

Il soffio che uscì dalle labbra del compagno fu flebile come un alito di vento lontano. “Non riesco…”.

Nel lasso di tempo di un battito di ciglia, Gladio tirò Ignis a sé e si mise seduto dietro di lui, come solo la sera prima avevano fatto nella vasca da bagno. Con le ginocchia strette attorno a lui, le mani premute sul suo petto ed il mento su una sua spalla, a stringerlo per scaldarlo. Ignis tremò di vergogna, di rabbia. Avrebbe tanto voluto respingerlo, ma non riuscì a fare nulla. 

Sul viso solo una maschera di perfetta indifferenza, come fosse stata scolpita nel marmo. Lo sguardo lattiginoso perso nel vuoto.

Perché solo Gladio era in grado di vedere che cosa nascondesse al di sotto.

Non c’era nulla di cui vergognarsi.

 

“Vattene.”

“No.”

“Non ti voglio qui con me.”

“Non mi stai respingendo, quindi non mentire.”

“…”

“Ti preferisco in silenzio, alle cazzate che dici.”

“Non è rimasto niente! Lo capisci?”

“A chi?”

“A noi tutti.”

“Abbiamo Noctis.”

“…”

“E tu hai _me_.”

 

Ignis Scientia non serbava più il ricordo dell’ultima volta in cui avesse pianto.

Ma quando quell’unico paio di lacrime cadde a terra ad inumidire il pietrisco, finalmente ricominciò a respirare.

 

_“Hai me.”_

 

 

 

_Continua..._


	4. 04

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo è circamenoquasi il frutto dei miei scleri sul nuovo DLC, Episode Ignis.  
> E ce ne saranno molti altri.  
> Ho scelto - a malincuore - di seguire il plot del true ending.

Prompto non aveva mai creduto di poter provare così tanta paura in tutta la sua vita. Seduto su una poltrona, che in contesti differenti forse avrebbe anche potuto trovare comoda e di classe, non era riuscito a staccare gli occhi di dosso da Noctis. Che fosse svenuto, dormiente, in coma, nemmeno i medici sapevano dirlo.

L’unica verità plausibile, era quella che il nuovo Re di Lucis fosse troppo scioccato per poter tornare a guardare il mondo ed a vivere una vita normale.

Vita che, Prompto se lo sentiva fin dentro le viscere, non sarebbe mai più stata la stessa.

 

Non erano passati che un paio di giorni, forse nemmeno quelli, e aveva già perso il senso del tempo. A dirla tutta, aveva perso il senso di tutto. Ad Altissia erano crollati i palazzi, i ponti, i canali, ma anche le vite di molte persone, le loro speranze, i loro sogni.

Quelli del suo Re e dei suoi amici. 

Nell’altra stanza giaceva Ignis, che ancora non aveva avuto il coraggio di guardare negli occhi. 

 

_Occhi persi nel buio._

_Mare contro nebbia._

 

Non riusciva a smettere di riportare alla mente quella scena, il momento esatto in cui da lontano aveva visto Noctis svenuto, a terra, circondato da macerie, e con lui Ignis gravemente - se non mortalmente - ferito.

Si era maledetto allo sfinimento per non aver saputo intervenire tempestivamente e proteggere nessuno dei due. Aveva lottato ma non abbastanza.

Noctis era caduto, inerme, indifeso.

Scoperto.

_Solo._

Ardyn si era avvicinato così tanto da poter accarezzare la vita dell’ultimo Lucis Caelum con gli artigli, distruggere la vita del suo Consigliere, e altrettanto l’armonia di quella che in poco tempo era diventata la sua famiglia.

Mai si sarebbe perdonato il non esserci stato, l’aver provato una paura dannata nel toccare Noctis e pensarlo morente, morto, andato via per sempre dalla sua vita e da quella di tutti. 

Come l’ultima luce in quel mondo abbandonato dagli Dei.

Eppure, Noctis aveva gonfiato il petto per respirare, sollevando la schiena contro il palmo della sua mano, e sebbene con titubanza, il mondo di Prompto aveva continuato ad esistere.

 

Ciononostante, fino a che non avesse riaperto gli occhi, il giovane Prompto Argentum non avrebbe avuto niente da dire, nulla da fare, nessun miracolo in cui credere. 

 

******

 

Da quando Gladio aveva insistito per far sì che tornasse in camera a riposare, Ignis non aveva più abbandonato la stanza. Ci si era chiuso dentro, permettendo a Gladio di sbrigare importanti faccende al di fuori, al posto suo, e di farsi vivo con sua sorella Iris, con la certezza di non doversi più preoccupare di lui, delle sue penose condizioni.

Nonostante l’orgoglio cieco, il Consigliere reale aveva obbedito ed era rimasto seduto sul davanzale della grande finestra - così Gladio gliel’aveva descritta - che concedeva una vista sulla vallata che si stagliava tutt’intorno.

Un luogo senza nome, in una valle senza padrone, lontano da casa, da qualsiasi realtà.

Ecco dove si erano rifugiati. Da quando aveva riaperto inutilmente gli occhi, Ignis aveva soltanto più ricordato le risa folli del Cancelliere, le voci degli Antenati di Noctis.

Tutti i Sovrani che prima di lui, erano stati portatori di pace, vittoria e trionfo.

Gli stessi che avevano preteso un prezzo elevato da pagare pur di permettergli di proteggere uno di loro.

Ignis Scientia non sapeva serbare rancore.

Non provava alcuna sorta di risentimento nei confronti di chi l’aveva costretto a perdere la luce pur di darla al suo Re. Perso nel buio, avrebbe sacrificato anche la vita pur di permettere a Noctis di compiere il suo destino.

E lo avrebbe compiuto. Lui aveva _visto_.

_Per l’ultima volta._

Nel più recondito antro del suo animo distrutto, aveva visto con chiarezza Noctis Lucis Caelum perire sul suo trono.

Con la spada di suo padre tra le mani.

Avrebbe compiuto il suo destino e sconfitto Ardyn pagando un prezzo ancora più elevato di quello che aveva pagato lui pur di salvarlo. 

Quale infausto destino avevano scelto di compiere.

 

_C’era mai stata davvero una scelta?_

 

Sì, e l’aveva fatta nel momento in cui aveva implorato gli Antichi Sovrani di concedergli un soffio del loro potere per proteggere l’ultima speranza del loro mondo.

Mai nella sua vita si era sentito tanto potente quanto lo era stato in quel momento. Non sapeva quantificare la durata di quei poteri proibiti, che prima o poi sarebbero toccati al Re, ma ricordava alla perfezione il calore sotto la pelle, dentro le vene, nelle ossa.

Si era sentito tutto d’un pezzo, a sufficienza da non provare dolore. Da scordare per qualche momento quello che aveva sentito nel momento esatto in cui aveva indossato l’anello.

Li aveva sentiti gridare, accusarlo di bestemmia, di superbia, incolparlo di gravi mancanze nei confronti del suo Re.

E allora aveva alzato così tanto la voce da ottenere il loro ascolto, da implorare la loro benedizione pur di salvare Noctis. Ed era stato un inferno, ciò che aveva dovuto subire. Trafitto alla testa da un tizzone ardente, no, due, che si erano portati via i suoi occhi, lasciati spegnere contro le braccia, sulle mani.

Carbonizzato vivo nel disperato tentativo di aggrapparsi ad una vita che non era neanche sua, Ignis Scientia si era rialzato, aveva visto con gli occhi dei Sovrani il nemico, e aveva evocato tutto lo scibile raccolto nei secoli, per poter lottare, sconfiggere, uccidere.

Forse era stato il suo cuore ricolmo di rabbia a convincere gli Antichi a punirlo per la sua pretesa. 

Lui, d’altronde, non era nient’altro che un umile Consigliere. Un uomo normale.

Si sarebbe maledetto per tutta la vita, per essere nato così.

Ma non avrebbe rimpianto nemmeno un istante della sofferenza che aveva patito pur di ottenere la benedizione dei Re e sconfiggere Ardyn.

 

In cuor suo, la rabbia cieca aveva lasciato il posto all’orgoglio di aver protetto Noctis e di essere ancora vivo per poterlo testimoniare.

Anche se in silenzio, per tutta la vita.

 

E sempre in silenzio, recuperò il bastone ed uscì dalla stanza.

 

 

*****

Quando qualcuno bussò alla porta, Prompto trasalì e si mise sulla difensiva, prima di andare ad aprire. Sapeva benissimo di non dover più avere paura, ma non c’era verso di convincersi di essere al sicuro.

Nel momento esatto in cui riconobbe Ignis, sgranò gli occhi e si fece indietro. Le sue ferite erano molto peggio di quel che ricordava - forse perché non ci aveva prestato troppa attenzione nell’immediato - eppure lui era lì, in piedi, con un sorriso forzato sulle labbra abrase.

“Mi fai entrare?”, domandò l’uomo, toccando con il bastone la porta semi aperta, tirando un sospiro. Il ragazzo si spostò con lo sguardo basso e il labbro inferiore stretto tra i denti, azione di cui Ignis sentì lo strofinio silenzioso. “… Prompto?”.

“Sì..? Cioè… entra, entra pure-!”, rispose, afferrandogli subito un braccio e la mano per condurlo verso una sedia e chiudere la porta alle loro spalle con un piccolo calcio.

“La cicatrice sarà meno brutta di quello che stai guardando adesso.”

“… io non la sto… fa molto male, vero?”, domandò, sedendosi per terra accanto alla poltrona, lanciando uno sguardo desolato al letto sul quale giaceva Noctis immobile. 

“Credo meno rispetto al dolore che proverà lui quando riprenderà conoscenza. E forse…”, tese una mano per posarla sulla testa del ragazzo. “Meno rispetto a quello che stai provando tu, a giudicare da come ti stai… comportando da quando mi sono svegliato.”

Prompto tacque. Era abituato ad essere disarmato, ma anche a ribattere, a quantomeno fingere di darsi un contegno. Ma proprio in quel momento, dal basso del suo egoismo rivelatosi solo quando aveva temuto di aver perso Noctis per sempre, rimase in silenzio ad annuire con un cenno di capo. Perché era ovvio che Ignis stesse soffrendo e avesse subito le pene dell’inferno, ma infernale era anche il girone dei suoi pensieri dal momento in cui aveva raccolto il suo Re dal freddo pavimento di Altissia - o quel che ne rimaneva.

“… non vuole tornare da noi”, sussurrò con le labbra strette ed il tono incrinato da un pianto trattenuto a fatica. _Non vuole tornare da me._ Le dita di Ignis presero a scompigliargli teneramente i capelli. “E io mi sento uno schifo perché non sono riuscito a fare nulla per proteggerlo, o per impedirti di fare… quello che hai fatto.”, mormorò deglutendo per reprimere un singhiozzo. “Eppure, anche se vorrei dirti che non avresti dovuto arrivare a tanto, io sono felice che tu lo abbia fatto, perché altrimenti adesso lui sarebbe morto, e noi con lui.” _E io con lui._ Il pianto silenzioso che seguì, fu accolto da Ignis con un sorriso mesto, e lo sguardo rivolto verso la direzione in cui avvertiva il respiro regolare e basso di Noctis.

“L’ho fatto perché ero l’unico a poterlo fare in quel momento. Avresti fatto lo stesso. Ho fatto una scelta, e in quanto uomo libero, me ne assumo ogni responsabilità. Ho pagato un prezzo minimo per difendere la sua vita. Tutti noi sacrificheremmo la nostra per la sua. Lo so io, lo sai tu, e lo sa anche Gladio.”

“Sì, ma…”

“Niente ma. E’ così e basta. Si sveglierà e noi saremo pronti a sostenerlo.”

Ancora una volta, il giovane biondo rimase in silenzio e chinò il capo per posarlo sulle ginocchia dell’uomo seduto accanto a sé, in cerca di un conforto che solo lui avrebbe potuto dargli, in attesa di riceverlo dal primo respiro cosciente del suo amato Sovrano.

 

******

 

Quando Ignis fece ritorno nella sua stanza, ad attenderlo trovò Gladio che, seduto sul letto, doveva avere sul viso dipinta un’espressione di sincero disappunto.

“Proprio non ce la fai a non disobbedire.”

“Ero solo qui accanto, a controllare Prompto”, rispose piano, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle, posando il bastone lì accanto e togliendosi la giacca. “E Noct.”

Gladio sbuffò dalle narici e gli tese una mano, in modo da afferrare un lembo della sua camicia e guidarlo a raggiungerlo sul letto. Non appena Ignis si sedette, Gladio gli cinse le spalle con un braccio e posò il capo contro il suo, sfilandogli gli occhiali. 

“Iris sta bene?”.

“E’ molto preoccupata… ma sì.”, mormorò l’uomo, voltando il viso per sfiorargli la ferita sull’occhio con la punta del naso. Il Consigliere fu subito sicuro che la sorella non fosse l’unica ad esserlo. Il tono di voce di Gladio tradiva chissà quante preoccupazioni inespresse. Con un sospiro a malapena accennato, si sporse quel tanto che bastava da baciargli le labbra serrate. 

 

Non sapeva nemmeno che ore del giorno ormai fossero, eppure quel momento era un lieto ritrovarsi dopo l’ennesima bufera. La voce di Gladio rievocava nella sua mente il senso di famiglia che temeva di aver perduto quasi quanto Prompto, e la sua presenza nel buio era più che mai una certezza sicura sulla quale fare affidamento. 

_Hai me._

La tetra risata di Ardyn che gli ronzava nelle orecchie tacque, lasciando posto al suono caldo del battito del cuore dell’uomo che aveva accanto, nel momento esatto in cui vollero coricarsi, l’uno contro il petto dell’altro.

Come se la loro vita serena si fosse ridotta a giacere in quella stanza soltanto.

 

E la fine del mondo al di fuori.

 

 

 

 

_Continua..._


	5. 04.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dov’era finito il suo, di Scudo?  
> E la sua Spada?  
> La sua Luce?
> 
> Re senza trono, senza armi, senz’anima.
> 
> Dov’era finito?"

 

 

  
Nessuno si era reso conto del fatto che Noctis si fosse svegliato da tanto, tantissimo tempo.   
Cosciente nell’incoscienza e rimasto prigioniero di un corpo che non rispondeva più a nessun comando.   
Ipnagogia, forse?  
Perché da dentro il suo corpo paralizzato, Noctis stava vivendo i suoi incubi peggiori.  
Attorno a lui, fioriva la morte. Fioriva addosso ai suoi compagni, ai suoi amici, a suo padre, sua madre, Lunafreya, il regno.  
Come un manto d’oscurità, lentamente si spandeva oltre la sua figura. Come se fosse stato lui a portare la morte ovunque si fosse recato. Rose nere fiorivano ove il sangue sgorgava.   
Quale folle e crudele immaginazione, per una mente devastata dallo shock.  
Tutto era stato frenetico. Lo scontro con Leviatano, la fatica bruciante nei muscoli, il potere che aveva iniziato a fluire dal suo corpo e dalla sua anima come un fiume in piena, lasciandolo esausto. Il gelo dell’umido sul suo corpo stanco. Il sangue di Luna, perché Noctis l’aveva maledettamente vista. Splendida come un sogno evanescente, mentre in lontananza la vetrina che aveva custodito il suo abito nuziale era andata in frantumi. O forse era solo frutto della sua immaginazione, quel suono. O il suo cuore spezzato.  
In lontananza, Noctis ricordava la risata del Cancelliere, di quel vile di Ardyn, prima di scivolare nell’incoscienza, inghiottito dalla sua pallida umanità.   
La sua natura di Re, dov’era finita?  
Noctis Lucis Caelum si era semplicemente spento. Sconfitto nella vittoria, benedetto da un Dio e maledetto dalla sua stessa esistenza, baciato dalla luce dopo essere nato nelle tenebre, destinato a ritornarci dopo chissà quante altre sofferenze.  
Tutto quanto aveva smesso di esistere, a favore di un oblio che non lo aveva soltanto risucchiato, ma trattenuto, oppresso, schiacciato insieme alla consapevolezza di non avere più nessun contatto con la realtà.  
Il suo stesso corpo aveva finito con il diventare una prigione, nemmeno uno scudo.  
Dov’era finito il suo, di _Scudo_?  
E la sua _Spada_?  
La sua _Luce_?  
  
 _Re senza trono, senza armi, senz’anima._  
  
Dov’era finito?  
  
Non c’era battito del cuore, o calore, solo gelo, silenzio, un silenzio assordante, nel luogo in cui Noctis era finito. Non c’era nulla che non fossero immagini, immagini silenziose e dolorose, ripetute all’infinito, in cui Luna, Gladio, Ignis, Prompto, suo padre, tutti perivano sotto lo sbocciare di rose nere assetate del loro sangue.  
Quelle stesse rose che, nella mente di Noctis, giacevano ricolme di delizia tra le mani del vero carnefice.   
Le medesime che avevano iniziato a nascere dal suo cuore di Re, come fossero state simbolo di odio e rancore.  
  
Ove tempo e spazio avevano smesso di esistere, la coscienza di Noctis, l’intima sua consapevolezza, aveva iniziato ad urlare per spezzare quella barriera che lo teneva lontano dalla realtà.   
  
*****  
  
Le ore passavano senza sosta. Così sarebbero passati forse anche i giorni, mentre ogni singola speranza continuava a perire ad ogni respiro lento e calmo di Noctis. E più il nuovo sovrano respirava quieto - quale infausta menzogna - tanto più Prompto sentiva il sangue ribollire d’ansia, paura e agonia.  
Le parole di Ignis lo avevano aiutato fino al momento in cui aveva lasciato la stanza per andare presumibilmente da Gladio. Quando la porta si era chiusa alle spalle dell’uomo, il ragazzo si era lasciato cadere in ginocchio al capezzale del suo Re ad implorare gli Dei di restituirglielo.  
Non era rimasto nulla al giovane Prompto, se non il suo misero attaccamento alle leggi divine, che avevano deciso di legarlo per la vita proprio a Noctis Lucis Caelum per gloriosi motivi.  
Della gloria, però, non era rimasta nient’altro che cenere, cenere bagnata dal sangue di tutti i civili che l’Impero aveva deciso di sacrificare in quella infinita caccia all’uomo. Uomo che, agli occhi di Prompto, pareva più un semi dio. Un semi dio oscuro ma luminoso, portatore di pace e di guerra.  
Tumultuosa era la guerra che avanzava senza sosta nel suo cuore, causata dal terrore nudo e crudo di aver perso Noctis per sempre.  
Lo stesso Noctis che pareva morto su quel letto, dal respiro appena percepibile, segno che fosse ancora vivo, ma tutto tranne che pronto a tornare da loro.  
Da lui.  
  
Noctis era stato per lui fonte inesauribile di ispirazione, da molto prima che Lunafreya lo conducesse per la retta via con quella lettera. Un ragazzino difficile, solitario, con una spada di Damocle pendente sul capo, dall’aria apatica, indifferente, con un mondo infinito celato sotto a quella maschera di perfezione assoluta.  
Un enigma da risolvere, da scomporre, ricomporre, per potersi beare di ogni sua più piccola sfumatura. E Prompto avrebbe voluto poter sviscerare ogni più piccola sfaccettatura della sua personalità, per tutto il resto delle loro vite.  
Il giovane biondo aveva una relazione complicata con il desiderio. Immaturo nei concetti più semplici dell’esistenza, sapeva solo riconoscere la brama assoluta di avere lo sguardo e l’interesse di Noctis su di sè, per sé e nessun altro.  
  
 _Egoista._  
  
Ma tutto il resto smetteva di esistere, quando Noctis lo guardava negli occhi: insicurezze e paure crollavano come macerie di fronte alla regale certezza che il principe trasudava.  
Il mondo avrebbe potuto ugualmente crollare, ma lui sarebbe sopravvissuto anche solo per uno sguardo del suo sovrano.  
  
Eppure, con il mondo in procinto di crollare e perire al di fuori di quell’anonima stanza, Noctis non sembrava intenzionato a salvarlo, e per questo motivo Prompto stava iniziando a morire dentro, a sprofondare nell’abisso, a perdere il contatto con la realtà.  
Non aveva fame, non aveva sete, non sentiva più il bisogno di dormire. Le ore passavano, forse anche i giorni - non gli interessava saperlo - e lui aveva iniziato a pietrificarsi accanto al suo letto, mesmerizzato di fronte alla bellezza del suo principe, regale anche durante il sonno.  
Impassibile persino di fronte alle carezze della morte.  
  
 _Quale insulsa convinzione._  
  
Eppure, Noctis lo sentì, lo schiocco delle sue labbra sulla fronte, il primo reale suono da quando si era disconnesso dalla sua stessa esistenza.  
  
Lentamente, le rose oscure avevano iniziato a sciuparsi.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Questo breve capitolo nasce dall'ascolto di "Battle Cry" degli Imagine Dragons.


	6. 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "E Gladio, in quel momento giurò a se stesso, sulla sua vita, di non aver mai visto niente di più perfetto.
> 
> Nessuno sarebbe stato ad un livello di perfezione neanche lontanamente simile a quello incarnato da Ignis Scientia, con le labbra schiuse, il corpo nudo teso, le cicatrici dolenti a dar orgogliosa mostra del suo operato, della sua dignità.
> 
> Perché questo era Ignis, coraggio, determinazione, devozione, sicurezza, eleganza."

 

 

Gladio si era assopito dopo poco tempo, Ignis lo aveva percepito dal rallentare delle sue carezze nei capelli e sulla schiena. Il respiro dell’uomo si era fatto lento e basso contro il suo collo, le membra stanche che tenevano dolcemente prigioniero il Consigliere, pesanti. Ignis si era rannicchiato tra le sue braccia e le sue gambe per lasciarsi proteggere, incapace di capire se fuori dalla finestra fosse giorno o notte. Tutto ciò che riusciva a pensare, era a quanto dovesse ammontare il peso che lo Scudo del Re stava recando sulle sue possenti spalle. Raramente Ignis aveva visto Gladio crollare addormentato, e anche se non riusciva più a vederlo, era sicuro che avesse assunto un’espressione indifesa. _Chi proteggeva chi, in quel momento?_

Gladiolus Amicitia aveva sempre avuto la tendenza a raccogliere i pezzi di Ignis, quando di tanto in tanto qualcosa andava storto. Anche in viaggio, lui era l’unico disposto ad ascoltare, a sviscerare anche il più piccolo malumore dal cuore del Consigliere. Questo era ciò che Ignis reputava dovesse essere uno Scudo: colui che proteggeva non solo dal male fisico, ma anche da quello mentale, spirituale. Poco importava che il mondo stesse cercando di crollare sotto ai loro piedi, la terra sfaldarsi, la vita scivolare dalle loro dita: anche mortalmente ferito, Gladio avrebbe sempre fatto l’impossibile per proteggere lui, e gli altri. 

Il giovane Scudo era stato il primo a convincere Ignis a imparare a combattere con le daghe. In gioventù, quando tutto era ancora perfettamente normale. Ricordava perfettamente i pomeriggi passati a combattere, a prenderle e darle di santa ragione, per poi ridere insieme come se nulla fosse successo. Ogni giorno erano graffi, tagli e lividi da collezionare, quando un giovane Noctis non poteva assistere, ma era stato in quel periodo in cui Ignis aveva imparato ad amare il giovane Amicitia.

Gladio era sempre stato un elemento più fisico che altro: il suo corpo nerboruto ed incrollabile ne era la prova. Ignis aveva avuto la fortuna di vederlo maturare con il tempo, perché lo aveva conosciuto quando ancora l’aquila sulla sua schiena non era stata nient’altro che un progetto disegnato. Le piume erano sorte come per magia, ed il suo tatuaggio era stato completato come un’opera d’arte quando Gladiolus Amicitia era stato reputato adeguato alla difesa del futuro Re.

Ripensandoci, Ignis sorrise passandogli una mano sulla schiena, ritenendosi in grado di seguire il disegno della sua aquila anche senza poterlo vedere. 

Quando lo aveva conosciuto, Ignis aveva pensato che Gladio non fosse nient’altro che un essere dotato di pura forza bruta. Era ciò che serviva al Re per poter vivere, per potersi difendere. Sarebbe anche stato giusto, in caso. Ma la sua opinione era mutata nel momento in cui lo aveva colto in flagrante a leggere, non una volta sola, ma più volte. Trattati filosofici, saggi sulla guerra, sull’educazione, dal romanzo più complesso a quello più leggero e ironico. 

Gladiolus non era mai stato solo un uomo adatto alla guerra, bensì un essere infinitamente curioso e desideroso di sapere, conoscere, per poter amare la vita più di quanto già non gli fosse stato insegnato.

Ai graffi, le botte e gli allenamenti, in gioventù si erano aggiunti i consigli, i libri scambiati di nascosto, le serate passate a leggere a casa dell’uno o dell’altro, prima di poter imparare ad amarsi. Dapprima era stato un vedersi strategico, per studiare un modo nuovo di combattere e difendere Noctis da una minaccia ancora sconosciuta, poi un volersi prendere cura l’uno dell’altro, quando l’allenamento aveva iniziato ad essere sempre più serio, ed infine uno scambiarsi conoscenze apprese tramite tomi, tramite lo studio infinito e spassionato di entrambi.

Ignis ricordava perfettamente il primo bacio che Gladio gli aveva dato. Un giorno in cui erano rimasti a casa dello Scudo da soli a passare la notte, con Clarus rimasto a Palazzo per motivazioni politiche. Il Consigliere ricordava anche la gelosia trattenuta con unghie e denti nei confronti del seguito di fanciulle che avrebbero fatto di tutto pur di maritarsi con lui, tramutarsi in pena, quando le loro labbra si erano incontrate ed il tempo si era fermato. 

Da quel giorno, allenarsi insieme era diventata per Ignis una passione in più. Aveva imparato a metterci l’amore, nei gesti con le daghe, perché il suo dovere era di proteggere Noctis, ma anche di guardare le spalle al suo Gladio, sicuro di ricevere altrettanto. 

Ignis Scientia era stato allevato per essere un freddo calcolatore, preciso al limite del possibile, ma destinato a farsi sconvolgere la vita da un uomo presumibilmente rude e fisico. Eppure, la loro chimica era nata dal niente. Da un gesto con le daghe, o un libro prestato, da uno sguardo di troppo, una carezza data su una ferita, un sorriso stanco al tramontar del sole.

Una promessa per la vita, un giuramento sull’esistenza del futuro Re e non solo.

 

Il respiro roco di Gladio gli ronzava nelle orecchie come fossero state le fusa di un gatto. Ignis aveva sempre amato vederlo dormire, e non poterlo più fare gli suscitava in cuore un rammarico non indifferente, che andava a mischiarsi con tutto il resto. Con un sospiro avvilito, avvolse le mani intorno al suo collo per accarezzarlo, premendo bene le dita per sentire i suoi muscoli, i nervi, lo spessore della sua pelle. Risalì ad accarezzargli la barba, notando che fosse un po’ più lunga rispetto al solito, forse trascurata da qualche giorno. Tracciò con il pollice il profilo del suo mento e poi uno zigomo, raggiungendo le sue labbra, disegnandone il contorno. Gladio emise un mormorio di approvazione, e Ignis sorrise un poco, prima di continuare il suo viaggio sulla sua pelle. Quello sarebbe ormai stato il suo modo di vedere per tutto il resto della sua vita, dunque quale altra occasione di poter _percepire_ Gladio avrebbe avuto, se non quella?

Sfiorò la punta del suo naso, raggiungendo le sue cicatrici, premendo piano le dita. Pettinò le sopracciglia folte, evitando le palpebre per non svegliarlo, ed infine con entrambe le mani si perse nei suoi capelli, emettendo al contempo un delicato sospiro. Si permise di grattargli delicatamente la nuca, scendendo piano alle spalle, stringendole tra le mani. Il fisico di Gladio trasudava forza anche quando dormiva, e Ignis non riusciva, nemmeno dopo anni, a capacitarsene.

Ciò che il Consigliere non riuscì a vedere, però, fu che Gladio fosse solo apparentemente addormentato. Quelle sue carezze non erano affatto passate inosservate, ragion per cui se ne era rimasto quieto a sufficienza da dargli l’impressione di star ancora dormendo. Per Gladio, quello era stato un ottimo risveglio, perché aveva potuto scorgere dalla sua espressione, la sorpresa nel riconoscere i tratti con le dita, renderli suoi per sempre. I suoi occhi persi nella nebbia non lo avevano fermato dal voler riavere di diritto la visione sul suo amato, e questo, Gladiolus Amicitia non lo avrebbe scordato mai, nemmeno nella morte.

Le sue mani erano gentili sulla pelle. Si era lasciato accarezzare volentieri, trattenendosi dal cercare di baciare quelle dita, permettendogli di esplorare ovunque volesse. Rimanere impassibile alle grattatine ed ai suoi sospiri, tuttavia, era un altro discorso. Cedette solo quando sentì le sue mani indugiare sul suo petto e scendere all’addome, prontamente teso al contatto con le sue dita. 

Gli sfuggì una bassa risata, quando lo vide schiudere le labbra in un “ _oh_ ” di sorpresa.

“Scusa.”, mormorò, prima di stringere Ignis e ridere piano al suo orecchio.

“Ti ho svegliato, non è così?”, domandò a bassa voce, con un velo di imbarazzo a far da sfondo al suo tono. 

“Sì, però no.”

“… che cosa significa?”, Ignis sussurrò, con le mani premute contro il suo petto, affondando le labbra nel suo collo. 

“Che vorrei essere svegliato così tutti i giorni, con le tue dita su di me.”, rispose sincero, distendendo il collo per lasciarsi baciare. Ignis sorrise, non visto, prima di lasciare diversi baci fino al profilo del suo mento.

“Basta saperlo…”, mormorò sulla sua pelle, godendosi il brivido che scosse il suo uomo. Una mano dello Scudo corse alla sua schiena, lenta ma possessiva, fino al momento in cui volle prendere l’iniziativa. Spinse piano il Consigliere fino a farlo coricare sul letto, e si mise a carponi su di lui, le ginocchia ben affondate tra le coperte, ai lati dei suoi fianchi, senza interrompere per un solo istante il contatto fisico. Ignis si sciolse sotto di lui, con le braccia abbandonate contro le sue cosce e lo sguardo rivolto all’uomo, ma senza vederlo davvero. 

“Non mi hai comunque risposto.”, mormorò piccato, con un sorriso sulle labbra, prima che Gladio lo mettesse a tacere con un bacio, uno di quelli con cui sapeva togliergli il respiro, lento e passionale.

Le mani dello Scudo corsero al suo petto per aprirgli sapientemente la camicia e accarezzare la pelle calda al di sotto. Premette i palmi contro le costole, i capezzoli sensibili, i fianchi nudi, il profilo delle ossa del bacino ancora costrette dalla cintura dei pantaloni. Ignis inarcò la schiena al passaggio delle sue mani, sentendole ruvide ma delicate, possessive ma gentili. Gli morse piano un labbro per poter sospirare, e in quel momento Gladio scese a mordergli il collo, senza lasciare alcun segno. Stava imparando ad evitare i suoi graffi, le ferite non ancora guarite del tutto dopo il tragico avvenimento, nel tentativo di dargli sollievo e un pizzico di normalità con cui disinfettare il suo animo distrutto. Se solo Ignis avesse potuto ancora vedere, avrebbe notato negli occhi di Gladiolus la devozione che quest’ultimo metteva nei suoi gesti. Dallo scoprire la sua pelle per poterla accarezzare e baciare, al cercare in ogni modo di domare i propri desideri per non fargli del male, in alcun modo.

Ignis Scientia non aveva mai amato il pensiero di essere domato, o manipolato da qualcun altro, ma delle mani di Gladio si sarebbe sempre fidato. Ecco perché si stava lasciando svestire senza opporre resistenza, sentendo le dita dell’uomo armeggiare dapprima con la cintura, poi con la zip dei suoi pantaloni, e con impazienza torturare il bottone nel tentativo di non strapparlo. Quasi rise piano, al pensiero di quanta frustrazione dovesse costargli l’andarci piano. Il desiderio fisico era un’arma a doppio taglio, soprattutto quando si parla di un Amicitia, e questo Ignis lo aveva imparato alla svelta. Fermò le sue mani solo per facilitargli il compito, socchiudendo le palpebre per poi lasciar cadere le braccia ai lati dei propri fianchi, completamente abbandonato al volere del suo amante, e amato. Gladio inspirò profondamente nel vederlo così accondiscendente, segno di quanto a sua volta lo desiderasse. La loro chimica era sempre stata particolare, e Ignis aveva un modo tutto suo di farsi amare dal suo Scudo. Si morse le labbra prima di prenderlo per i fianchi e accarezzarli con forza, scendendo poi alle sue natiche, per toccarle dopo aver oltrepassato il bordo dei suoi pantaloni. Il Consigliere si tese come una corda, sentendosi gelido contro il calore di quelle dita. Incontrollato, afferrò i suoi avambracci come per chiedere di più, prima di tirarsi su lentamente per cercare un bacio affamato. Nel momento in cui Gladio aveva iniziato a viziarlo, i suoi dolori si erano fatti meno pressanti, come leniti dai suoi gesti. 

A colpo sicuro, forse anche troppo per un uomo cieco, Ignis tirò la sua canotta per costringerlo a sfilarla, premendo bene le dita contro le sue cicatrici di battaglia, i leggeri rilievi del suo tatuaggio, in cerca delle sue spalle forti per potercisi aggrappare come se non avesse avuto nient’altro ad impedirgli di cadere nel vuoto.

Quando anche i pantaloni furono di intralcio, Gladio si sentì in dovere di sbarazzarsi dei suoi, dando al Consigliere il tempo di indicare con desiderio il comodino. Aveva memorizzato la sua locazione, sapendo bene che cosa avrebbe potuto nasconderci, e per questa ragione lo Scudo sorrise complice, recuperando in fretta e furia tutto l’occorrente per poterlo amare come meritava.

Ciò che non riuscì a prevedere, fu il modo in cui Ignis dimostrò di volerlo. Era sempre stato discreto, forse persino timido nell’intimità, almeno fino al momento in cui la razionalità si assopiva a favore del piacere, ma in quel momento non parve averne memoria. Forse era stata la paura di morire, o di perderlo, di perdere tutto, ma nei gesti di Ignis c’era una sicurezza del tutto nuova, un amore che mai aveva immaginato di poter vedere dipinto sulla sua espressione. Mentre lo Scudo si tese per frugare nel comodino, Ignis non ebbe alcuna remora nell’abbassargli i boxer per cercare a colpo sicuro la sua virilità e dedicarcisi. Gladio rabbrividì prontamente al contatto con la sua mano, emettendo un ringhio basso che fece sorridere il Consigliere. Lo strinse in maniera salda, iniziando a tracciare calde carezze per convincerlo a darsi un’educata mossa.

Era pur vero che Ignis non avrebbe più potuto vederlo, ma avrebbe fatto l’impossibile per avere un’idea precisa del suo piacere. E di certo non avrebbe più permesso a Gladio di preoccuparsi da solo di entrambi. Lo Scudo gettò sul materasso l’occorrente, solo per vedere Ignis sondare con la mano libera il tutto, e schiaffeggiare i profilattici con un gesto secco, per farli cadere dal materasso. Si tirò nuovamente su per baciarlo, ritrovandosi a ridere, nell’aver mancato la sua bocca di poco, finendo con le labbra sul suo mento. Anche Gladio rise piano, guidandolo contro le sue labbra. “Devi migliorare la mira, _Scientia_.”

Proprio come quando lo ammoniva in passato, daghe contro spadone a due mani.

“Silenzio, _Amicitia_.”, sussurrò piano, rafforzando la stretta sul suo membro per farlo ringhiare. Anziché fermarlo, Gladio volle ricambiare i suoi gesti occupandosi del suo intimo, sfilandolo non troppo lentamente, per poter ammirare il suo desiderio farsi concreto. Anche se tra i due era lui ad esser viziato, Ignis stava subendo passivamente l’influenza del suo amante. E quell’erezione nascente aveva bisogno di qualcuno che se ne occupasse. Quando la mano di Gladio lo impugnò, Ignis tirò indietro il capo e strinse i denti, per non dargli la soddisfazione di vederlo perdere il controllo così presto. Perché effettivamente era presto davvero, e anche se il mondo intero stava crollando al di fuori, entrambi avevano bisogno di tempo, per amarsi lontano da tutto e da tutti.

Gladio gli rivolse un sorriso sfacciato iniziando a stringere la presa su di lui, pur di strappargli un gemito che non tardò ad arrivare. Quando Ignis lo fermò, solo in quel momento lo Scudo del Re comprese di dover passare allo step successivo. 

Si concessero qualche istante persino timido, nel tentativo di domare la fretta, per liberarsi degli strati di stoffa che erano rimasti, e quando non era rimasto nient’altro che la loro pelle a contatto, si dedicarono ad un lungo bacio e ad un abbraccio intimo, gambe e braccia intrecciate tra le lenzuola, respiri rochi a coronare la loro calda attesa. 

Quando Ignis reagì e con un colpo di reni costrinse Gladio a coricarsi supino, quest’ultimo ebbe un fremito. Lo sguardo nebuloso del suo amante era fisso in chissà quale dimensione, ma lui era presente in tutto e per tutto. Lo vide sedersi, con le ginocchia ai lati del suo bacino, sul suo ventre, le mani sul suo petto ed un’espressione sorprendentemente rilassata a nascondere l’eccitazione crescente.

E Gladio, in quel momento giurò a se stesso, sulla sua vita, di non aver mai visto niente di più perfetto.

Nessuno sarebbe stato ad un livello di perfezione neanche lontanamente simile a quello incarnato da Ignis Scientia, con le labbra schiuse, il corpo nudo teso, le cicatrici dolenti a dar orgogliosa mostra del suo operato, della sua dignità.

Perché questo era Ignis, coraggio, determinazione, devozione, sicurezza, eleganza.

Tutto coronato da uno sconfinato amore che i suoi occhi velati non erano in grado di nascondere.

Il Consigliere si chinò a baciare ancora lo Scudo, tendendo una mano a cercare l’occorrente per coronare il loro atto. Fu Gladio a consegnargli il lubrificante, sorridendo divertito al ricordo di come l’uomo avesse schiaffeggiato i profilattici pur di non adoperarli.

C’era qualcosa di molto più intimo che la semplice fisicità, nel desiderio segreto di Ignis, di averlo tutto per sé, senza alcuna remora.

In compenso, Ignis sentì con la mano la presenza del flacone, e con un sorriso accennato, ritirò la mano. Gladio gli rivolse uno sguardo confuso, ed al Consigliere non servirono gli occhi per percepirlo. “Non ho intenzione di fare tutto da solo.”, proferì, azzardando un movimento di fianchi che costrinse Gladio a mordersi il labbro inferiore.

“Pensavo che la tua presa di posizione avesse un significato preciso.”, rispose con tono roco, accarezzandogli lascivamente una coscia tesa. 

“Lo avrà quando avrai finito di prepararmi.”, fu la risposta, ove finalmente fece capolino quel velo di timidezza che in tanti anni Ignis non aveva mai perso. Pur impugnandola per non farle prendere il sopravvento, l’uomo inarcò la schiena e la gambe tese per offrirsi all’amante, che non perse un singolo istante. La preparazione fu solo lenta e sentita routine. Il freddo del lubrificante sulle dita contro la sua apertura, la tensione iniziale all’intrusione, il brivido caldo di entrambi quando le dita di Gladio riuscivano ad accarezzare il suo fascio di nervi al primo colpo.

Ignis non era in grado di reputarsi realmente abituato a tutto ciò, ma Gladio aveva imparato alla svelta a conoscere il suo corpo. La maschera di compattezza crollava ad ogni suo tocco, ad ogni bacio, ad ogni parola gentile sussurrata per rendergli meno difficile l’abituarsi a quelle sensazioni. E Ignis, con il tempo aveva imparato a trascurare il fastidio, sapendo di poter ottenere molto di più, ed in cima a questo, il rispetto del suo amante. Gladio, nonostante la sua indole brusca e fisica, non aveva e mai avrebbe forzato Ignis a fare nulla che lui non volesse. Il sesso adolescenziale non era mai stato solo sesso, non lo era mai stato nemmeno nella fretta di essere scoperti, quando ancora il loro futuro pareva essere solo rose e fiori. Il romanticismo non era mai stato di casa, se non nei momenti in cui erano insieme, anche se discreto e sottile. Ma se c’era una cosa di cui entrambi erano certi, era che il loro _fare l’amore_ non sarebbe mai cambiato nemmeno a distanza di anni.

Ancora una volta, fu Ignis a fermare Gladio quando fu certo di essere pronto. Con un ultimo bacio prima di proseguire, il Consigliere inspirò profondamente e sistemò Gladio contro di sé. Il tempo di un ennesimo brivido a spezzare il senso di attesa, il desiderio, la frustrazione piacevole di entrambi, ed Ignis si calò lentamente su di lui, con le labbra schiuse e le membra tese. Gladio ringhiò a bassa voce per la sensazione calda, afferrandolo subito per i fianchi e guidarlo fino a che non si sentì interamente dentro di lui. 

Ciò che Gladio non poteva sapere, era che Ignis non stesse affatto osservando il nulla, l’oscurità.

Il suo sguardo, mentre il suo corpo era bombardato da una miriade di sensazioni diverse, era rivolto alle stelle. Stelle silenziose, uno dei tanti ricordi delle notti in cui avevano dormito all’aperto.

L’oscurità non era fitta a sufficienza da impedirgli di riempirla con i ricordi, con il sorriso ed il calore dell’uomo con il quale si sentiva unito nel corpo e nello spirito. Ciò che sentiva, andava ben oltre la soddisfazione ed il piacere fisico. Il cuore scalpitava nel petto, il desiderio bruciava come fuoco sotto la pelle, che in confronto il dolore provato nel cercare di sacrificare la sua vita non era stato _niente_ , e con tale consapevolezza diede il via alla loro danza.

Una corsa frenetica verso il piacere, tra baci languidi e nomi sussurrati, ringhiati con pretesa. Graffi da collezionare come trofei, piccoli morsi e infinito calore.

Gladio non riusciva a capacitarsi di come Ignis potesse muoversi con così tanta sicurezza, nel tentativo di rincorrere il piacere di entrambi, sapendo perfettamente come fare. Ansimava roco, la sua maschera di perfezione ormai caduta assieme alla sua acconciatura, con i capelli umidi e scompigliati, le dita tese contro le spalle per mantenere l’equilibrio e il ritmo. Le mani dello Scudo lo stringevano per i fianchi, e continuarono fino al momento in cui volle rimettersi seduto per assecondare meglio le spinte dentro di lui, fino a perdere il controllo del tutto.

Con un braccio strinse il suo uomo e con la mano libera prese a stringere il suo membro per condurlo con sé verso il piacere, e quando Ignis affondò le unghie nella sua schiena e tirò indietro il capo per abbandonarsi ad un forte e bramato orgasmo contro il suo addome, Gladio si concesse ancora qualche spinta, riversandosi senza alcuna remora dentro di lui. 

Ignis non poteva vedere la soddisfazione dipinta sul viso del suo amante, ma con le mani se ne appropriò per percepirne i lineamenti dapprima contratti, poi rilassati. Si chinò sulle sue labbra per soffocarci un ultimo ansimo, con il respiro corto, la meritata stanchezza ad addolcire la sua stessa espressione. Gladio gli rivolse uno sguardo intenso, maledicendo gli Dei perché lui non avrebbe comunque potuto vederlo, l’ambra calda dei suoi occhi fusa di fronte alla perfezione dei suoi lineamenti, il volto arrossato dalla fatica, e le labbra leggermente gonfie per i baci dati con passione. Con molta attenzione, lo Scudo lo sollevò per i fianchi e si sfilò da lui, per aiutarlo a coricarsi, non senza subire una protesta mormorata, che morì nel momento in cui si coricò accanto a lui per stringerlo forte tra le braccia. Gladio gli accarezzò lentamente i capelli, passandoci piano le dita, posando le labbra sulla sua fronte. Nessuno dei due aveva bisogno di dire nulla, di dar voce a quei sentimenti così palesi da sembrare irreali.

Questa volta, sotto allo sguardo dello Scudo, fu il Consigliere a cedere alla stanchezza, con un leggero sorriso sulle labbra.

 

E Gladio, dopo tanta agonia, si rese conto che averlo ancora al suo fianco nonostante tutto, fosse un motivo più che sufficiente per vendere cara la pelle, pur di riprendersi a piene mani il futuro che gli era stato strappato dall’Impero.

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spoiler: se non avete finito il gioco, non leggete questo capitolo e andate oltre.  
> Suggerisco di ascoltare la canzone "All the King's Horses" di Karmina per accompagnare la lettura.

 

 

Ignis riconosceva alla perfezione la consistenza sotto alla suola delle scarpe, di quegli scalini: ci aveva letteralmente passato una parte di infanzia e l’adolescenza, correndo dietro al suo principe, sin dal primo giorno in cui era stato nominato Consigliere reale.

Ciò che gli sfuggiva in quel momento, in cui il suo _sguardo_ vagava sulla loro composizione, era il nome del materiale in cui erano stati scolpiti. La luce li rendeva apparentemente più brillanti, anche se filtrata dalle ampie vetrate che era certo di avere attorno. 

Senza nemmeno sapere il perchè, si era ritrovato catapultato di nuovo a Palazzo, nel cuore di Insomnia, in pieno silenzio. Nonostante la memoria uditiva, Ignis Scientia non riusciva a sentire i propri passi sul pietrisco e sui pregiati marmi che ricoprivano l’ampio pavimento della sala del trono. Tutt’attorno vi era una deliziosa danza di luci e colori, i quali riflessi non gli sfuggivano nemmeno a occhio nudo. Nudo perchè, solo in quel momento, si accorse di non star indossando gli occhiali. Girando su se stesso, si rese conto di essere apparentemente solo, in quella stanza, senza alcun ricordo a far da sfondo alla sua presenza proprio in quel luogo che, improvvisamente, pareva suscitargli un senso di ansia al quale ancora non riusciva a collegare nessuna motivazione. Come se si fosse risvegliato all’improvviso dopo un forte trauma, avente come effetto collaterale una fastidiosa amnesia. Che cosa stava facendo?

I suoi doveri lo stavano sicuramente aspettando, pensò, ma all’istante si rese conto di averli dimenticati come per incanto. Nessuna agenda da controllare, nessun’auto da prendere, nessun pasto da preparare. Schioccò la lingua frustrato, passandosi una mano sul mento, senza che nessuno schiocco effettivo raggiungesse le proprie orecchie. Quanto silenzio, per una stanza così vasta e ricolma di eco. Si osservò la mano guantata finemente, e seguì il percorso dal polso all’avambraccio, accarezzandosi il gomito e l’avambraccio fasciati dalla sua divisa reale. 

Quanta eleganza per una giornata normale, priva di scopo, fu il suo primo pensiero.

In quel preciso momento, ai piedi della scalinata, si ricordò di Gladio, il quale doveva essere senz’altro da qualche parte ad allenarsi, altrettanto vestito di tutto punto per fare una buona figura di fronte al popolo, ed a qualcun altro di cui improvvisamente non parve ricordare, come se l’intero contesto nel quale si stava trovando, fosse sfocato rispetto ai suoi singolari interessi, Gladio in questo caso. Senza perdersi in ulteriori pensieri futili, girò su se stesso per cercarlo, riportando alla mente quanti più dettagli possibili sulla sua persona. L’altezza e lo spessore della sua ossatura, la muscolatura imponente, il tatuaggio, lo sguardo d’ambra liquida pronta a ribollire, la barba curata, la cicatrice - _o forse erano due?_ \- il sorriso spesso beffardo dopo una lunga giornata trascorsa a correre dietro a…

Ma Prompto?

Ignis si fermò, lasciando che la sua mente si distraesse dalla figura di Gladio per passare oltre. Prompto Argentum, l’amico di scuola di _qualcuno_ , qualcuno che non riusciva a mettere a fuoco, che da molto tempo girovagava a Palazzo per motivazioni che non riusciva a chiarire. Biondo, occhi azzurri come il mare, l’espressione sorridente e intimidita dallo sfarzo - come biasimarlo - e le lentiggini spesso in procinto di prendere fuoco. Il tipico ragazzino solare in grado di morire per autocombustione dopo una mezza parola in più, se inaspettata. Una persona per bene, gentile e sbadata, perfetta per spezzare la monotonia di quella sorta di reggia.

Ignis aveva spesso visto Gladio circuire Prompto con il modo di fare tipico di un bullo, forse per intimidirlo o magari, secondo il principio della psicologia inversa, abituarlo a ciò che lo aspettava stando lì dentro. _Perchè_? Lentamente, nella mente del Consigliere, il contesto attorno a quel salone riprese una nebulosa forma. Il vociare delle vie della città, il traffico rumoroso dei cittadini, le marce serrate delle guardie del Re.

_Il Re._

Nella sua mente vide un uomo senza volto, dai tratti indefiniti, e soltanto i Sei sapevano quanto Ignis Stupeo Scientia odiasse sentirsi confuso e annebbiato a tal punto da non riuscire a mettere insieme due pensieri per formarne uno coerente. Non ricordava di aver mai avuto così tanti vuoti di memoria, anche se in realtà in quel momento non ricordava nemmeno che cosa ci fosse stato prima di trovarsi in quella stanza, ad osservare il soffitto decorato, le vetrate illuminate, le sfumature dei dipinti appesi sui soffitti, la teatralità di quella scalinata che, improvvisamente realizzò, conducesse ad un trono.

La visione di quest’ultimo durò poco più di un istante, prima che la vista gli si annebbiasse. Tutto ciò che aveva di fronte sfumò come vapore, fino al momento in cui fu costretto a reggersi il capo con una mano per una fitta di dolore che lo trafisse ad una tempia. A nulla servirono i tentativi di stringere le palpebre per riacquistare la vista. Il colore di ciò che aveva intorno iniziò a colare via come vernice, sostituita da dell’umidità nerastra che aveva preso a sgorgare da delle non più ben precisate pareti. Ignis poteva sentirne l’odore, ma senza riuscire ad associarci alcuna traccia olfattiva di cui tenesse memoria. Il suo mondo a colori si stava sfocando ed intorbidendo, senza che lui potesse impedirlo. Nessun suono uscì dalle sue labbra schiuse per l’improvviso terrore. Nessuno dei suoi passi frettolosi risuonò nell’ambiente circostante, e con suo orrore, si rese conto di star continuando a correre senza muovere realmente un passo.

Fermo e immobile ai piedi della scalinata, davanti a sé la vaga immagine di un trono che un tempo doveva essere stato magnifico, regale, emblema di qualcosa di infinitamente più grande di lui. 

Solo un suono riuscì a sentire, proveniente dalle proprie labbra.

_Noctis._

Gladiolus, Prompto, _Noctis_ … il Noctis amico di Prompto. Il ragazzo di cui aveva sempre dovuto e _voluto_ prendersi cura. Le corse in macchina per andare a scuola, le lezioni private di etichetta ed educazione civica. Le ore in cucina, i dolci irraggiungibili di Tenebrae, le daghe, la spada, i sorrisi, l’amicizia.

Consigliere e Principe, _Iggy_ e _Noct._

Se anche avesse voluto crollare in ginocchio, Ignis non ci sarebbe riuscito. Mesmerizzato sul posto, ad osservare il suo mondo riprendere colore, nella maniera più tetra, iniziò a ricordare.

Noctis, Principe Noctis.

Re Noctis Lucis Caelum.

Sovrano di Lucis.

 

Sul trono notò qualcuno, nonostante la vista ancora sfocata. Qualcuno era seduto immobile. Il suo Re stava aspettando? Forse aveva ordinato qualcosa e lui non era stato in grado di rispondere, ma non riuscì a capirlo, a vederlo, a comprendere. Chiunque fosse seduto effettivamente sul trono, improvvisamente gli parve così lontano da essere quasi irraggiungibile, tetro nella sua posizione immobile e priva di contorno, a tal punto che Ignis si ritrovò costretto a dubitare di ciò che la sua mente lo stava costringendo ad ipotizzare.

Senza pensarci, sollevò una mano per aggiustarsi le lenti sul naso, lenti che come aveva appurato poco prima, non erano presenti, forse dimenticate. Quando ebbe l’impressione di aver scordato il senso di quel nome, _Noctis_ , si rese conto di avere le mani bagnate. 

In mezzo a quel tripudio oscuro di colori, Ignis riconobbe il colore del sangue. La consistenza vischiosa sulle dita, l’odore metallico a suscitargli un senso disgustoso di paura che gli fece contorcere le viscere fino a sentire dolore.

Non ebbe il tempo di porsi la domanda fatidica, di chi fosse quel sangue, o se si fosse ferito, perché due mani sulle spalle lo costrinsero a voltarsi.

Gladio e Prompto, entrambi con un’espressione furente in volto, lo inchiodarono sul posto, vestiti di tutto punto nelle loro divise, trattenendolo con una forza eccessiva. Ignis parlò, ma la voce gli morì in gola e le parole si persero nel nulla. Mostrò loro il sangue sulle mani, e non capì il motivo della loro calma, fino al momento in cui Prompto, dall’aria invecchiata, sollevò una mano e sorrise tetro.

“ _E’ colpa tua._ ”, sussurrò, indicando qualcosa dietro di lui, rivolto al trono che fino a quel momento aveva fatto fatica a vedere. 

Il Consigliere si voltò lentamente, accompagnato dalla mano indelicata di Gladio, stretta con forza ad una sua spalla. Con le sue labbra all’orecchio, Ignis mise a fuoco ciò che Prompto gli aveva voluto indicare.

“ _Non lo hai salvato._ ”, mormorò l’uomo con tono roco, prima che il senso delle loro parole fosse chiaro.

Sul trono giaceva seduto il corpo di un uomo evidentemente sulla trentina d’anni. I capelli color della notte, la barba incolta, gli abiti di un Sovrano a costringere la mente di Ignis a capire. Attorno a lui, gli spettri dei Re di Lucis, i quali recavano l’aspetto che il Consigliere ricordava di aver scorto da drappi, illustrazioni antiche consultate in anni e anni di studio.

Accadde tutto freneticamente, nel momento in cui alle sue spalle Ignis non percepì più nessuno. Attorno a sé vide solo rovine di un palazzo distrutto, nelle orecchie le voci di quegli avi che lo avevano definito blasfemo. Tra le dita sentì il bruciore dell’anello, il cui fuoco divampò incontrollabile fino a raggiungere gli occhi, riportandogli alla mente il patto stretto con i Sovrani passati, e di fronte a sé accadde l’inevitabile.

Uno dopo l’altro, gli spiriti si accanirono contro quel singolo uomo, per trafiggerlo con spade affilate. 

Volle muoversi, correre ad aiutarlo, ma non ci riuscì, mentre i tratti di quel martire iniziarono a prendere forma. _Quanti anni erano passati?_

Quando rimase soltanto uno spirito accanto a lui, fu una voce, la voce di un Re, a spezzare il silenzio.

_“Padre… fidati di me…”,_ proferì.

E Ignis urlò, urlò con quanta più forza in corpo avesse, nel tentativo di raggiungerlo. La spada si sollevò, lo spirito lo trapassò.

 

_“NOCT!”_

 

La spada lo trafisse in un istante, ed in un battito di ciglia Ignis giurò di aver visto la vita del suo Re, del suo Principe, del suo amico, svanire.

Trafitto all’altezza dello sterno, contro il trono, il corpo accasciato e ormai privo di vita. 

L’anello al dito del Sovrano morente brillò, rilucendo nell’oscurità, illuminando il viso di Noctis Lucis Caelum, prima che ancora una volta, la vista del Consigliere si oscurasse come bruciata, e le sue cicatrici riprendessero a dolere come ustioni.

Nella sua mente ci fu solo un lugubre coro di voci a ricordargli quanto accaduto.

 

_“E’ colpa tua.”_

_“Non hai fatto abbastanza.”_

_“Non sei riuscito a salvarlo.”_

_“La tua vita non era abbastanza per poterlo salvare.”_

_“Blasfemo.”_

 

Urlò ancora e ancora fino a non sentire più i polmoni, spezzando l’incubo nel quale era finito durante la notte.

Le braccia di Gladio strette attorno a trattenere le convulsioni dovute ai tremiti incontrollabili, le mani ed il viso in fiamme, così come il dito sul quale aveva portato l’anello. La voce di Noctis nelle orecchie.

_“Padre, fidati di me.”_

 

In quel momento, tra realtà e incubo, Ignis capì. 

Che quando Noctis avesse mai riconquistato il suo trono, a loro non sarebbe rimasto più nulla.

La spada con cui Noctis era stato trafitto, era la spada di Regis.

 

Il conto alla rovescia era appena iniziato.

 

 

 


End file.
